The spacy girl and the boy from space
by Storm C'tarl
Summary: My first fanfic. Its pretty much an AzumangaInu Crossover but its only got referances to Inuyasha... so its mostly Azumanga Daioh Based
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I do not own Azumanga Daioh or Inuyasha. Azumanga Daioh is copyright Kiyohiko Azuma and Inuyasha is Copyright Rumiko Takahashi. Storm Is copyright Nickstorm

Author Notes: My first fanfic. XD I plan to make this into one of them "Man when the hell is this gonna end" stories. Well... when I go to SC I will be able to write on paper... but I wont update until I get back from SC for the summer. NOW LETS START THE STORY! (Oh yeah The boy aint from space I just made it say space to add to the coolness...nesnes... ; lol)

**Prolouge**  
Yet again another day started at the Kasuga residence as Ayumu Kasuga awoke from her unusual dreaming slumber. "Aww... why's it gotta be a school day. I was dreamin' so peacefully too." The bubbly girl said as she got out of bed and put on her school uniform.

"Damn thing... its too busty..." She continued as she made her way downstairs to the non-surprising silence of her home.

She made her way into the kitchen to grab her lunch and stared at a note on the counter. The note read,  
"Dear Ayumu,  
Sorry we arn't there to congratulate you on your second year of highschool, but me and your father have a business trip to America and we had to leave first thing this morning. We hope we can make it up to you.  
Love, Mom"

Ayumu just crumpled up the note and tossed it aside in a random part of the kitchen and continued her way outside.

On the way to school all she could think about was all the time she used to spend with her parents before they moved from Osaka. Ayumu was always happy and cheery when her parents were around, but when they moved all that changed when she figured out her parents had gotten a promotion at their jobs, making them both full time real estate agents. Ever since then Ayumu has lived in the quiet & loneliness of their new "home" as her parents called it. The closest to a family she had was pretty much Chiyo-chan and the others. Other than that it was lonely.

But that will all change when she least expects it.

XD So whatcha'll think? Pretty damn good huh? I shall try and update tomorrow... if I get enough good reviews. I will take reviews by PM. oh yeah. THe chars are kinda... Off... but not too off... sakakis like... a bit more seriouse in ways... so is ayumu. "BTW AYUMU IS OSAKA!)


	2. 1 Enter: Newcomer!

Chapter 1: Enter: Newcomer!

It was the day that Ayumu dreaded most; the day that would seal her fate of being in Yukari-senseis class or being stuck with another teacher. But what scared her the most was if she would be able to stay with all her friends this year.

She finally approached the namelisting for Class 3, Year 2 AKA Yukari Tanizakis Class. She scanned the list with her friends but could not find a trace of her name. She started to cry as Chiyo-chan screamed at her about making new friends right away, and tomo went on about this being a sign of dead weight being lifted when suddenly yomi screamed.

"HEY!" The annoyed girl screamed as she placed her finger on a name. "isnt this osaka..., you?"

Ayumu looked up slowly and tilted her head. "But..." She couldnt continue her sentence due to loss of words of how stupid her teacher was. "Baka..." was all she got out before they all set off to their class together.

The bell rang and to no ones surprise yukari was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly she shot through the door screaming. "THIS ISNT NAP TIME!" The pissed off teacher screamed as she slammed the sliding door open and then slammed it closed as fast as she had opened it.

"Oh yes. We will be having a new transfer student. His name is Storm C'tarl and he is from osaka. And he's 12 yrs old. Looks like chiyo-chan may have some competition." Yukari smirked at chiyo-chan as the new kid walked in.

Storm was 5'2 and had Long blond golden hair & bold green eyes. When he got next to yukari he bowed to the class.

"Hi. My name is Storm C'tarl, and I am very glad to be enrolled in this school. With such great teachers as Miss Yukari." The newcomer sayed as he looked up and all the girls were blushing; even Miss yukari was a bit red.

"Y-yes thats good and all now please take your seat next to miss osaka and we can b-begin..." Yukari managed to make out inbetween breaths.

Storm wore a hat on his head. One of those wird looking fishing hats you see fishermen stick their hooks in, at all times. No one really knows why he wears it so they never ask.

Tomo looked over at Storm with one of those sneaky grins tomo always has on her face.

'This is gonna be fun. Maybe this one will be a true blue osakan, Unlike another particular osakan we know.' The well known Wild-cat idiot thought, thinking up challenges to throw at the new kid.

"This year's gonna be one hell of a year." Koyomi sighed out of her breath as she looked at tomo, reading her like a book that she's read for the past 7 years.

---------------

Well CHapter 1 is a-go. if I get 2 more reviews I shall update with the next one before sunday.

b Notes b 1:I am not sure if its been 7 yrs since they have known each other but i'll assume by chiyos age and her previouse grade yet... screw it I'ma have to go back and watch the other episodes. ;

2: I know its a bit early to be thinking about this but... I have ideas for a sequal. ; I know I may not even finish this thing but... if I do I will do my best to think up a sequal.

3: Yes I said Storm "C'tarl" So what. I cant think up anything else for a last name.

4: First time writing a fanfic, so sorry if I didnt get the placing of sentences and the talking thingys down right. ;

5: ' --- Those mean thinking. . I cant find the italac button. I'm 12, My brain dont process school-ish type etiquitte outside of the school year. 


	3. No need for Confusion AKA Confusion Muyo

It was Lunch period and Tomo had already challenged the new kid to a bread eating contest.

All the girls of Class 2 & Class 3 were standing around the 2 as they locked their gazes; Ayumu being the ref.

" Allright, The first one to eat their Melon Bread first is the winner. " Ayumu let her hands off the pieces of bread and the two contestants dug into their bread like savage animals. However the least expected outcome was at hand. Tomo Takino, the loser of all challenges, had actually won.

All storm could do was gaze in amazement. " Damn... how the hell'd you beat me? You must be one of those people who don't gain any weight no matter how much they eat. Or it just goes straight to their boobs." After saying that storm just laughed as Tomo blushed.

"YEAH SEE! I TOLDYA! THE BEST THERE IS! HAHA! "Tomo wailed as she stood up on a table and shouted out random self praising words. Storm joined her and afterwards they both ate their normal, lunch; Storm being quickly invited into the girls group.

Storm was sitting in-between Kagura and Ayumu as he ate his lunch; getting glances from time to time from all the girls except Chiyo and Sakaki who were talking about Neco Coneco.

"So does anyone here like cats?" Storm suddenly said as he finished nibbling on his Udon Curry Noodles.

Sakaki Immediately turned around and raised her hand. Everyone just turned their heads to look at Sakaki then back to storm.

"I do but I think dogs are better." Tomo said with her mouth full of Curry Bread.

"Oh I see." Sakaki said as everyone looked at her then back to storm.

They all went up to the roof to finish their lunch Tomo challenging storm to another challenge.

"Man... this thing's too hot..." Storm went to reach or his hat and took it off.

Everyone stared at his head seeing his ears...

Tomo being the first to speak, blurted out the most obvious "STORM'S A KITTY!" she then glomped him and played with his ears until the P.E. bell rang and then they all ran downstairs to their class.

! Next day!

(This originally was 2 separate chapters but I went on ahead and combine them. Chapter three was originally named "Right over heads and straight into a ditch")

Storm was sitting on the roof during lunch with the girls, who were pretty much just completely amazed by his ears, Sakaki being simply stuck in "I love kitty" mode, still getting weird looks. " Would you guys please stop staring at my ears. I know they're cool and all to you guys but it makes me feel weird when you just stare at them like they were jewelry."

Chiyo-chan, being the most curious of the bunch piped up.  
"How did you get them Storm?"

Storm suddenly stopped, Ayumu and Tomo bumping into him.  
"It's too long of a story. Plus I wouldn't wanna' bore ya'll to death." The neko said as to avoid the subject.

"Come on storm-kun! Tell us!" Tomo said as everyone else nodded their heads in agreement.

Storm just looked at them all then sighed in defeat. "Fine... but you guys better not fall asleep. And trust me every word is One Hundred Percent True." Storm said in a strong tone.

"Hai. We understand." All the others said as they all looked at him, listening intentivly.

"Ok this may take a few minutes so don't fall asleep."

(((((((Warning: If you have bad eyes or little patience I suggest you either A ) Get some glasses, or B ) Get yourself some snacks

Because your gonna' be here a while. )))))))))))))))

"It all started with the feudal war of Japan. The Inu-Youkai, Neko-Youkai War that took place over 1500 yrs ago. My father was the Neko Prince of the eastern lands. He reigned supreme over the east and struck fear into all. My mother however... was a human. She was the Inu leaders fiancee... forced fiancee to be exact.

She managed to escape barely, but was soon captured by the neko armies defense guard. She was then tortured in thoughts of her being a spy. After a few days my father saw that she was tellin the truth and set her free. Seeing such generosity, they both fell in love and then a few weeks later they concieved. After 2 months my mother discovered that the love was not real and that it was all a lie. My father was just using my mother as a way to stay ruler of the east. This made my mother furious so she ran away to the south.

Another month had past and word spread all around that the nook prince had been killed by his wife.

And after that I was born. But my mom however wasn't so lucky. She died during child birth and... All I have left of her is a necklace and the stories told to me by the elder of the village I grew up in. I was raised in a village that splayed demons so whenever outsiders who came to find exterminators they ran away in fear of me killing them.

When the elder gave the necklace to me he said that my mother wished for me to give this necklace to my mate. It's supposed to be the sign of a marriage that will never die.

So i've never had any friends. He, you guys are the only people who haven't ever shunned me because of how I look. It's because of my father... He was a Full Bred Neko Demon and my mom was a simple human dragged into a war that no matter how much she fought she couldn't escape." He nibbled on one of his rice cakes he bought. "And that's my story" He then smiled a big smile like nothing bad happened.

"That must really suck..." Tome said as she looked at him with a sad look on her face.

"Yeah well yaw learn how to cope with it. Li-" The nook prince was interrupted by the bell tones chiming in its usual way.

"Well time for Yukari's class. Don't wanna be late or she'll flip." He said as he walked down the stairs of the roof down into the halls.

The girls still trying to take in everything he said, still on the roof until the late bell rang. Then they all ran for Yukari's class in a hurry, knowing they were screwed.

--------- (Well Hope ya guys liked this chapter. Had fun typin it. IF I get enough good reviews I'll make the next chapter even quicker.)

Translation Notes -  
Inu-Youkai: Dog Demon Neko-Youkai: Cat Demon Necklace: Imagine Inuyasha's Necklace AKA "Haori" but without the "Sit" Inchantment spell cast on it.

PS: I wont update for a bit because uhh... my brains on... not... smart mode... and I hope I didnt make too many spellin mistakes because I even spell checked this sucker... 


End file.
